¡EL MÁS PODEROSO DEL UNIVERSO!
by Luis Carlos
Summary: ¡Yo soy el más fuerte del universo! Soy el emperador ¡Soy el gran Freezer! por eso tú, maldito insecto ¡Tienes que morir en mis manos a como der lugar! Yo te mataré ¡CUESTE LO QUE ME CUESTE! fueron mis últimas palabras antes de hacer mi último intento por derrotar a mi enemigo ¡Y FALLÉ! pero ya verá, algún día cobraré venganza y le demostraré que soy ¡El MÁS PODEROSO DEL UNIVERSO!


**¡EL MÁS PODEROSO DEL UNIVERSO!**

 **Buenas noches señoras y señores. Aquí me reporto trayéndoles un fic especial de uno de los villanos más famosos de Dragon Ball Z y como ya lo habrá descubierto gracias al Summary se trata de nada más y nada menos que del cruel lord intergaláctico conquistador de mundos que goza del sufrimiento ajeno y se regocija con el mal que le causa a los demás sin un solo ápice de arrepentimiento. Se trata por supuesto de… (¿Para que voy a poner música de tambores si ya todos saben a quién me estoy refiriendo? XD)**

 **¡FREEZER! (Pero de igual forma, aparece una planta rodante y se oye el cantos de los grillos XD) después de haber hechos fics especiales de Broly, Cell y Majin Buu, ya era hora de que hiciera uno sobre el que es para muchas personas el mejor villano de la serie ¿Cierto? bueno, no lo había hecho antes ya que primero me tenía que ver su película y como ya la vi, puedo hacer esta historia sobre él :D**

 **Así que comencemos. Dragon Ball es del genio creador Akira Toriyama y muchas de las cosas que se mencionaran a continuación están totalmente basadas en su obra, pero ciertos detalles y cualquier personaje OC que aparezca es de mí propiedad y como ha pasado con los fics de los otros súper villanos, todo será contado desde el punto de vista del personaje.**

¡Yo soy el más fuerte del universo! Soy el emperador ¡SOY EL GRAN FREEZER! Por eso tú… por eso tú, maldito insecto, ¡Tienes que morir en mis manos a como der lugar!

Yo te mataré… ¡Te mataré! ¡CUESTE LO QUE ME CUESTE!

Fueron mis últimas palabras antes de usar las pocas energías que me quedaban, y que irónicamente me fueron otorgadas por ese maldito, en un último y desesperado ataque para acabar con esta endemoniada lucha de una vez por todas.

Ese desgraciado a pesar de estar volando de alejándose lentamente de mí, pareció percatarse de mi movimiento.

-¡ESTÚPIDOOO!- me gritó con todas sus fuerzas y su voz resonó en forma de eco no solamente por el terreno a nuestro alrededor, sino por cada uno de los rincones de mi cabeza ya que esa fue la última vez que lo vi y escuché antes de que contraatacara lanzando una ráfaga de energía dorada.

Mi aura roja chocaba contra la suya en un forcejeo por avanzar ¡Pero estaba siendo sobrepasada! Y a medida que su ataque se acercaba cada vez más a mí, grite de la desesperación y terror al ver que no tenía escapatoria alguna ¡IBA A MATARME MALDITA SEA!

-¡AAAHHH!- su poder al dar contra mí me generó más sufrimiento del que ya sentía al estar mutilado de forma brutal ¡NO IBA A RESISTIRLO! Y lo único que recuerdo antes de perder el conocimiento fue un dolor indescriptible en el lado derecho de la cabeza y en el hombro de mi brazo izquierdo, que en realidad era lo único que me quedaba de esa extremidad.

Inconcebible… yo, el ser más poderoso de todo el infinito, el soberano del mal y amo absoluto de todo el cosmos, había sido derrotado por un saiyajin… ¡UN MALDITO SAIYAJIN! Pero no cualquier saiyajin… ¡Sino por mi peor pesadilla! ¡El legendario súper saiyajin!

No sabía que me dolía más. Si el dolor de mis grotescas heridas o el que me causaba mi gran orgullo hecho pedazos. ¡¿Cómo fue posible que llegara a este punto?!

Todo fue por culpa de Vegeta, un saiyajin que había acogido bajo mi ala y tuvo la osadía de revelarse contra mí. En una misión que hizo al ir a la Tierra, él descubrió la clave para conseguir la vida eterna que consistía en unas esferas mágicas llamadas: Las Esferas del Dragón, que supuestamente podían conceder cualquier deseo, incluyendo la vida eterna.

No pude negar la gran emoción que sentí al saber esa información. Volverme inmortal es uno de mis más grandes anhelos ya que al serlo, gobernaría el universo para siempre y no habría nadie que pudiera derrotarme ¡NADIE!

Pero mi estimado Vegeta cometió el gravísimo error de haber matado al aparente creador de esas esferas y sin este no se podría saber cómo se ven o cuantas son. Para mi fortuna, él había dicho que el que las creó era un habitante de un tal planeta Nameku y que de seguro ahí habría esferas con los mismos poderes especiales que las de ese insignificante planeta Tierra.

Sin perder tiempo alguno, me dirigí a ese planeta junto con algunos miembros de mi ejército. Todo habría sido perfecto, me hubiera vuelto inmortal y el eterno regidor del universo si no hubiera sido por unos pequeños inconvenientes causados por unos insignificantes insectos.

No se trataban de los habitantes de ese insignificante mundo, ellos solo eran una leve molestia; sino de propio Vegeta que fue hacia ese planeta para reunir las Esferas del Dragón ya que también deseaba tener vida eterna y no estaba solo, aparentemente había hecho una alianza con los terrícolas que lo ayudaron a fastidiar mis planes; ni siquiera mis mejores soldados, las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu, fueron capaces de detenerlos ¡MALDITAS CUCARACHAS! ¡Estaba tan cerca de ser inmortal!

Por supuesto esto no se iba a quedar así ¡Claro que no! Iba a propinarles peores sufrimientos de los que puedan existir en el Infierno. Me causó tanto placer haberlos torturado, a pesar de que se curaban de forma milagrosa gracias a un pequeño y estúpido niño y de que recibieron ayuda de un Nameku muy poderoso, no eran rivales para mí y mucho menos cuando pase a mi tercera y verdadera forma. Y cuando estaba por darle el golpe final a Vegeta…

Apareció él. No sabía de quién se trataba y solo lo consideré otro pedazo de basura más, pero su cara y abundante cabello desordenado me recordó a un estúpido saiyajin llamado Bardock que al igual que Vegeta tuvo el descaro de retarme, justamente antes de que destruyera el planeta de los saiyajines.

Vegeta se refería a él como Kakaroto, pero los terrícolas lo llamaban Goku. Antes de morir por culpa de una herida que le hice en el corazón, Vegeta le suplicó, con lágrimas en los ojos, que con sus manos de saiyajin me derrotara para vengar la muerte de todos los saiyajines y hasta aseguró que él era el súper saiyajin de la leyenda; que estupidez, si cuando peleó contra mí también afirmó ser ese "guerrero legendario" y no fue capaz de hacer nada contra mi grandioso poder.

Aunque tenía algo de factibilidad ya que ese tal Goku, a diferencia suya, si era capaz de resistirme un combate uno a uno. Solo me estaba divirtiendo con él ya que si hubiera estado peleado usando todo mi poder, de un solo golpe lo habría hecho polvo cósmico.

Me arrepiento de no haber luchado enseguida con todas mis fuerzas ya que si lo hubiera hecho ¡Nada de esto habría pasado! ¿Pero cómo iba a saber que mi peor pesadilla estaba a punto de volverse realidad?

No tenía la más remota idea de que una basura insignificante que apenas y merecía un poco de mi atención, iba a volverse aquel ser que atormentaba mis sueños y alimentaban mi imaginación. Y no solo me generaba pesadillas a mí, sino a todos los miembros de mi especie según las historias que mi papá nos contaba a mi hermano Cooler y a mí…

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Mi raza es la más poderosa del universo entero, se nos suele llamar los Demonios del Frío, pero nuestro nombre original era Chanlong; y desde tiempos remotos nos dedicamos a la conquista de todo planeta que tengan un buen medio ambiente y venderlo o destruir alguno que otro ya sea porque no nos servía para nada o solo por mera diversión y disfrutar de unos hermosos fuegos artificiales, cosa que yo he hecho en muchas ocasiones._

 _Durante eones nadie se atrevía a levantarse contra nosotros ¡NADIE! Y las demás especies alienígenas inclinaban ante nosotros y obedecían nuestro mandato tratándonos no solamente como sus soberanos ¡Sino que sus dioses! Ya que eso somos nosotros, seres divinos por encima de simples mortales cuya razón de existir es obedecernos en todo y agradecernos por permitirles vivir._

 _Siguió así hasta que un antepasado mío llamado Chilled fue derrotado. ¡ESO ERA IMPOSIBLE! Si él pertenecía a la raza más poderosa de toda la existencia ¡¿Cómo es que hubo alguien capaz de ganarle a uno de los nuestros! Y lo más inaudito fue lo que dijo en su lecho de muerte:_

 _-Díganle a mi familia… que tengan cuidado con el súper saiyajin…_

 _Fue a partir de ahí que la leyenda del súper saiyajin pasó de generación en generación no solo en nuestra familia, sino también se esparció por todo el universo. Y no es por menos, un ser capaz de ganarle a uno de nosotros debe tratarse de alguien súper dotado._

 _-¿Qué paso entonces con ese tal súper saiyajin, papá?- le pregunté a mi padre, el rey Cold. En ese momento era solamente un niño y fue la primera vez que nos contó a mí y a Cooler esa historia._

 _-Nadie lo sabe con seguridad. Luego de su triunfo sobre Chilled aparentemente desapareció. Algunos relatos dicen que se autoexilió en los rincones más recónditos de su mundo para entrenar y volverse más poderoso, pero otras historias dicen que comenzó a viajar por el universo entero en busca de desafíos a su altura o erradicar cualquier fuerza del mal- papá dijo esto con repulsión._

 _-Bah, para mí eso es solo una tontería. La leyenda del súper saiyajin solo es un cuento de hadas que intenta infundir el miedo tanto en los que son como nosotros, como en las demás especies que temen que algún día vuelva aparecer otro guerrero "invencible" sediento de sangre y que le encanten las peleas- mi hermano mayor estaba muy escéptico y no creyó ni una sola palabra._

 _Pero yo en ese momento estaba asustado. La idea de que surgiera un ser súper dotado que me desafiase y derrotara como le ocurrió a Chilled era algo que me ponía los pelos de punta (Claro, si los tuviera)_

 _Y lo que pasó esa misma noche no ayudó para nada a mermar ese miedo ¡Sino que lo aumentó!_

 _Estaba tratando de dormir, pero no conciliar ya que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Soñaba que estaba en un planeta que parecía a punto de explotar ya que el cielo estaba oscuro, chorros de lava salían del piso, el sonido de las montañas desmoronándose y de las aguas agitándose ese combinaba con el de los potentes truenos y los rayos eran lo único que iluminaba el firmamento._

 _Eso no era lo que me preocupaba, a mi corta edad ya estaba acostumbrado a ver planeta devastados. Lo verdaderamente perturbador era lo que tenía delante de mí._

 _No podía ver bien de quién se trataba ya que era rodeado por sombras, pero cuando los rayos iluminaban la oscuridad, podía ver un poco como era ese individuo. Un relámpago permitió que viera su anatomía, un ser alto, musculoso, con dos brazos y dos piernas, no llevaba nada en el dorso y sus pantalones anaranjados estaban desgarrados._

 _Otro rayo me permitió apreciar sus facciones. Parecía estar muy molesto, tenía cabello dorado parado de puntas y sus ojos son azules; tal y como lo era el súper saiyajin que derrotó a Chilled._

 _A pesar de que no podía verle bien la cara, sentía su penetrante mirada en mi ser. Esos ojos… ¡ESOS OJOS! Me generaban un miedo atroz, con tan solo posarlos en mí, partían mi alma en pedazos, me deseaban todo lo malo que pueda existir ¡Deseaban que yo sufriera de la peor manera posible!_

 _Ese ser fue envuelto por energía dorada y en su mano derecha la concentró._

 _-¡ESTÚPIDOOO!- me la arrojó. No podía moverme ¡¿Qué estaba pasando! Y justo cuando ese ataque iba a darme…_

 _-¡AH!- grité al despertarme y miré de un lado a otro respirando agitadamente preguntándome que había sido todo eso. Al tranquilizarme solté un suspiro de alivio ya que todo fue una pesadilla… una terrible pesadilla y nada más._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Y durante muchos años solo fue eso, una pesadilla ya que con el paso del tiempo, no hubo indicios de que surgiera el dichoso súper saiyajin. Ni siquiera cuando me topé con los saiyajines hace algún tiempo, porque todos ellos eran unos monos estúpidos que lo único que sabían hacer era pelear, pelear y pelear, y no le llegaban a los talones ni a mí, ni a mis familiares en lo que se refiere a poder.

Papá, Cooler y yo estuvimos debatiendo que hacer con ellos, si erradicarlos o no para asegurarnos de que el dichoso guerrero legendario no surgiera. Pero más allá de la leyenda, yo vi que ellos podrían ser excelente soldados si lograba ponerlos bajo mi mando y de esa forma conquistarían muchos planetas para nosotros.

Eso funcionó durante un tiempo. Todos esos simios imbéciles me eran leales y ninguno se atrevía a siquiera protestar, ni siquiera su querido rey, que era el padre del impertinente de Vegeta y se llamaba de la misma forma, se oponía ante mi mandato.

Pero con el paso del tiempo, todos ellos se volvían gradualmente más poderosos, hasta los de clase baja. Individualmente no representan una gran amenaza, pero cuando luchan juntos, son capaces de lograr proezas imposibles para otras alienígenas.

Ah ese paso, tarde o temprano podría surgir un saiyajin muy poderoso que se levantaría en mi contra y podría iniciar una rebelión junto con los demás simios. Así que luego de meditarlo, tome la decisión de exterminarlos y no dejar rastro alguno de su especie.

Y a diferencia de lo que muchos creen, no destruí su planeta por petición del estúpido de Bills, el "temible dios de la destrucción". Yo iba acabar con todos de igual forma ya sea que me lo pidiera o no; el emperador del universo no recibe órdenes de nadie.

Con casi todos los saiyajines muertos, exceptuando a Vegeta y unos cuantos, me aseguré de que la leyenda del súper saiyajin siguiera siendo solo eso, una simple leyenda estúpida que se perdería en el vacío infinito de la ignorancia, al igual que esa pesadilla que tuve sobre el tipo de cabello dorado y mirada penetrante que fue enterrada en lo más profundo de mi mente.

Hasta que ocurrió lo de hace unos momentos. Ese desgraciado llamado Goku estuvo a punto de aniquilarme al tirarme una enorme esfera de energía. Pude resistir el impacto, pero estaba muy herido y lo tomé a él y a sus amigos por sorpresa que palidecieron al verme.

Enseguida traté de matarlo, pero ese estúpido Nameku se interpuso salvándolo a costa de su vida ya que le atravesé el pecho. El siguiente en morir fue ese chico que me había cortado la cola; lo elevé e hice que explotara en mil pedazos.

Cuando iba a matar al otro chico, que era en realidad hijo de ese imbécil, ocurrió lo impensable. El terreno a nuestro alrededor comenzó a temblar, las pequeñas rocas en el piso flotaron en el aire, muchos rayos cayeron cerca de nosotros.

El desgraciado ardía en ira y rugía del coraje, su pelo se erizaba y palpitaba de color amarillo. Al soltar un bestial grito su cabello se volvió tan dorado y resplandeciente como los rayos de un sol y sus ojos azules me miraban fijamente con la intención de hacerme pedazos.

Me había quedado estupefacto. Mi asombro era tan grande que no lo reconocí enseguida como el individuo de esa pesadilla. Solo cuando intenté matar a su hijo cuando se llevó al Namekiano, me refrescó la memoria al haberme detenido fácilmente aplastándome una mano.

Era el mismo… ¡ERA EL MISMO SUJETO! El mismo cabello dorado, los mismos ojos azules… ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta enseguida de quién se trataba?!

No… ¡NO! ¡No podía ser verdad! ¡NO PODÍA SER CIERTO! Estaba pasando por la misma pesadilla ¡Solo que ahora estaba ocurriendo de verdad! Y sus palabras rectificaron mis peores temores:

-Soy el saiyajin que vino de la Tierra para matarte, Freezer- sus palabras me hacían temblar de forma atronadora -tengo un corazón tranquilo, pero ahora soy el guerrero legendario que ha despertado por la ira- un volcán hizo erupción detrás de él y no se inmutó y siguió viéndome fijamente -¡YO SOY EL SÚPER SAIYAJIN GOKU!- me grito siendo envuelto por su aura dorada.

Por más que trataba de mantener la calma, el miedo que aumentaba desmesuradamente dentro de mí me estaba poseyendo. Pero no podía darme el lujo de flaquear y huir por mi vida ¡CLARO QUE NO! El emperador del universo entero no es ningún cobarde e iba a usar todo lo que tenía a mi alcance para acabar con el ser que ha sido protagonista de las pesadillas de todos los de mi estirpe, especialmente las mías.

Intenté destruir el planeta en el que luchamos, pero por temor a quedar atrapado en la explosión, no usé la energía requerida. Así que no tuve más opción que usar el 100% de todo mi poder.

Era la primera vez usé todo el poder que poseo ya que es tan tremendo, que mi cuerpo no podría resistirlo todo; pero era mucha mejor opción que ser derrotado por la encarnación de todos mis miedos.

Y a pesar de que al principio le tuve algo de ventaja, solo conseguí equilibrar la pelea y luchar de igual a igual contra él. No me gustó reconocerlo, pero su poder era sencillamente impresionante; tal vez podría ser el más poderoso del universo… ¡Si el gran Freezer no existiera!

En medio de nuestro combate, sentí durante unos momentos el dulce sabor de la victoria ya que lo embestí con todas mis fuerzas hundiéndolo en el piso y haciendo que saliera un chorro de lava que aparentemente aseguró mi triunfo sobre él.

Lo logré… ¡LO LOGRÉ! Había derrotado al responsable de mis mayores temores ¡Derroté la legendario súper saiyajin con mis propias manos! Oh por lo menos es lo que creí al principio.

Mi momento de euforia no duró mucho ya que su pequeño e insignificante hijo tuvo el descaro de desafiarme. Para asegurarme de que algún día no volviera a surgir otro súper saiyajin, me dispuse a matarlo; no enseguida, sino que iba a divertirme un poco con él.

Ese mocoso sí que era valiente al desafiar al ser más poderoso del universo entero, pero el valor no iba a darle las fuerzas para ganarme, solo lograba causarme uno que otro leve rasguño.

Como el planeta no tenía mucho tiempo de vida e iba a explotar en cualquier momento, decidí acabar con ese absurdo enfrentamiento de una vez por todas. Pero de nuevo él hizo acto de presencia y lentamente surgió de donde lo había tirado.

¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡Seguía con vida! ¿Pero cómo? ¡Si le había dado con todas mis fuerzas! ¡¿Qué tan lejos puede llegar el supuestamente ilimitado poder del súper saiyajin?!

Después de decirle a su hijo que se fuera, retomamos nuestra lucha. Tenía que encontrar la forma de derrotarlo de una vez por todas; si no podía ganarle la pelea, por lo menos debía alargarla hasta que este demacrado mundo estallara ya que yo soy capaz de resistir el vacío del espacio exterior por tiempo indefinido, habilidad que los saiyajines no tienen.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que me ocurriera otra desgracia. Esa fue que vi al ser que sale de las Esferas del Dragón, era un monstruo muy grande de color verde y amarillo con las mismas antenas en la frente que poseen los Namekus.

Me asombré ya que supuestamente esas esferas se habían hecho de piedra. Pero luego lo comprendí ¡ERA EL DESTINO! Me ofreció la magnífica oportunidad de tener la vida eterna que yo tanto deseaba y que tengo merecida. Y no solo eso, sino que al volverme inmortal tendría esta pelea ganada.

Me dirigí hacia esa bestia a toda velocidad, pero mi estúpido adversario hizo todo lo posible por detenerme. Luego de hacerlo a un lado, pedí mi deseo.

-¡QUIERO QUE ME HAGAS INMORTAL!- grité a todo pulmón -deseo que me hagas inmortal- le volví a pedir a ese monstruo que no parecía prestarme atención.

Un niño Nameku, que era el mismo que curaba a Vegeta y demás insectos y que había matado, habló en su extraña e inentendible lengua materna.

La bestia dijo que estaba de acuerdo con su deseo y que transportaría a la Tierra a todos los que nos encontrábamos en este maldito mundo, a excepción de mí y el súper saiyajin. ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! Si la vida eterna estaba al alcance de mi mano ¡¿Por qué no cumplí con mi destino?!

Las esferas se elevaron y desaparecieron junto con el monstruo. Y con ella se desvaneció todo por lo que había estado luchando ¡NOOOOO!

El estúpido me explico que si no pedía el deseo en el idioma original del planeta, no se me cumpliría ¡¿Cómo pude cometer tan gravísimo error?! Y también me dijo que con las esferas de la Tierra revivieron a todos los que han muerto por mi culpa. Estaba furioso ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a burlarse de mí de esa forma?!

Esta pelea era lo único que me quedaba. Debía derrotar al súper saiyajin cuanto antes y restaurar mi honor y orgullo perdido o de lo contrario nunca podré estar tranquilo y en paz conmigo mismo.

Los supuestos 5 minutos que iban a tomarle a este mundo explotar en un bello espectáculo de luces brillantes ¡Se habían vuelto una maldita eternidad! ¿Qué iba a ocurrir entonces? ¿Lo derrotaría antes de que se acabase el tiempo? ¿Nuestro campo de batalla se destruiría antes de que emergiera un ganador?... ¿Oh él iba a ser quién saliera triunfando?

Infortunadamente esto último parecía ser lo que iba a ocurrir. Cada vez se me hacía más difícil aguantarle el paso a ese malnacido ¡¿Qué estaba pasándome?!

Comencé a respirar agitadamente luego de decirle que le devolvería 100 veces más el daño que me hizo y pensaba en que más haría a continuación mientras que él se puso en guardia esperando que hiciera el próximo movimiento y de nuevo me miraba fijamente con sus malditos ojos azules.

-Renuncio- dijo de repente. No entendí a qué se refería y le exigí que se explicara -a consecuencia de haber usado tu poder al 100% tu Ki está disminuyendo, así que ya no tiene caso seguir peleando contigo- su explicación hizo que ahora fuera yo el que ardiera de coraje -ya estoy satisfecho y tu gran orgullo está hecho pedazos. Todo esto sucedió porque apareció alguien más fuerte de lo que tú te imaginabas, Freezer. Y lo peor es que se trata de un saiyajin- me sonrió con burla a la vez que yo temblaba de la ira e impotencia -no tiene caso derrotarte si tienes miedo. Es mejor que vivas con ese trauma, para siempre. Yo regresaré a la Tierra, creo que lograré llegar a tiempo- su cabello volvió a ser negro al igual que sus ojos y me dio la espalda -Freezer. No vuelvas a causar problemas; y no quiero volver a ver tú cara- dicha esta advertencia, se retiró volando.

¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarme de esa forma? ¡¿Quién se estaba creyendo que es para darme la espalda de esa manera y decirme que no valía la pena?! En todo el tiempo que llevamos peleando ¡Este fue el peor insulto dirigido hacia mí!

No lo iba a dejar a escapar tan fácil y le lancé un filoso disco de energía para cortarlo. El idiota dejo que estaba decepcionado y que esta "mediocre" técnica no iba a funcionar; así que le arrojé dos para aumentar las posibilidades de despedazarlo.

Esto fue lo que me llevó al estado en el que me encuentro ahora. Ya que en un momento de descuido, perdí el control sobre ese ataque y cuando me levantaba del piso para ir atacarlo, me dijo que me agachara; y cuando miré hacia atrás…

-¡SHAN!- uno de esos discos me cortó a la mitad por la cintura, incluyendo mi brazo izquierdo.

Caí agonizante al piso. No morí enseguida ya que mi especie es resistente ante el daño extremo ¡Pero eso no quitaba lo increíblemente doloroso! Y el maldito me restregó en la cara mi error para luego alejarse a pasos lentos.

¿Qué podía hacer en ese momento? ¡YO NO PODÍA MORIR ASÍ! ¡El amo del universo no podía tener un final tan humillante! Por lo que tuve que recurrir a la última carta que me quedaba.

Y esa era suplicarle para que me ayudara. ¡Que patético! Jamás me imaginé tenerle que implorar misericordia a alguien ¡Y mucho menos a un estúpido saiyajin! ¡¿Por qué tenía que sufrir de esta manera?!

Él al principio se mostró reacio y me dijo un pocotón de estupideces, pero al final su estúpido y noble corazón lo impulsó a darme un poco de su energía. Si esperaba que le diera las gracias o algo así, estaba totalmente equivocado; solo me limité a decirle sus verdades y que ya no tenía forma de salir vivo de la explosión del planeta testigo de la pelea más grandiosa del universo.

Y heme aquí. Mi mutilado cuerpo flotando sin rumbo por el espacio luego de que me lanzara ese ataque que me remató. Lo único que podía hacer era lamentarme por haber cometido tantos errores y delirar recordando las palabras que me dijo.

 _Yo soy el saiyajin que vino de la Tierra para matarte… ¡Soy el súper saiyajin Goku!.. No vale la pena matarte si tienes miedo… todo esto sucedió porque apareció alguien más poderoso de lo que tú te imaginaste… es mejor que vivas con ese trauma para siempre… para siempre… para siempre…_

 _Para siempre… ¡SOY EL SÚPER SAIYAJIN GOKU!... para siempre… Más poderoso de lo que tú te imaginaste… ¡EL SÚPER SAIYAJIN GOKU!... no vales la pena… ¡ESTÚPIDO!..._

Esas eran algunas de las tantas palabras retumbaban en mi mente causándome más daño emocional del que ya había sufrido y produciéndome pesadillas peores de las que he tenido en el pasado ¡¿Qué podía hacer para acallar su voz y aliviar este tormento?!

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde eso, pero cuando comencé a recuperar el conocimiento, escuchaba el sonido de diferentes artefactos mecánicos junto con el de varias voces. Al abrir mis ojos, vi a mi alrededor a varios médicos y artefactos de última tecnología; enseguida me di cuenta de dónde estaba, así que no perdí más tiempo.

-Necesito ir a la Tierra, papá- dije mirando hacia la vitrina en donde él se encontraba mirándome y me preguntó por qué quería ir a ese lugar -quiero acabar con ese súper saiyajin- no podía quedarme cruzado de brazos y decidí ir enseguida a cobrarle venganza y hacerle pagar con creses todo lo que me hizo.

Papá estuvo más que dispuesto a ayudarme, todo con tal de restaurar el honor y orgullo de la familia más poderosa del universo. Cooler no pudo acompañarnos ya que estaba ocupado conquistado algunos planetas en una galaxia muy lejana.

No importa, con papá y yo es más que suficiente para despedazar a ese maldito; a pesar de que al ser más máquina que carne y hueso no puedo usar mi máximo poder, con el apoyo de mi progenitor tendría todas las posibilidades de darle su merecido.

Descubrimos que usó una de las naves de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu para salvarse de la explosión de Nameku. Nos tomó un año ir hasta su preciada Tierra y en todo ese tiempo, lo único en que lo que pensaba era las diferentes formas de hacerlo sufrir tanto a él, como a sus amigos por haber contribuido a mi derrota y hacer que pasaron por el mismo Infierno por el que pasé.

Ahí estaba, la Tierra. Bah, no es la gran cosa; en el universo existen planetas mucho más majestuosos que esta insignificante roca lodosa. Estaba tan emocionado por poder cobrar mi venganza, que casi podía bailar.

Al aterrizar lo primero que quise hacer era decirles a mis soldados que mataran a todos los terrícolas para humillar y hacer sentir mal a ese maldito como el pedazo de basura que es.

Pero lo vi… ¡LO VI! ¡Ahí estaba él! Viéndome con esos ojos parado en una toca… ¡ESTA TAL Y COMO LO RECUERDO! No, no, no. No era él, solo era una ilusión para mi alivio.

Después de eso, les ordené a mis tropas que mataran a todos los humanos.

-¡SUAN, SUAN, SUAN!- sin previo aviso, muchos de ellos cayeron cortados en pedazos y en frente de nosotros apareció un chico con espada. Qué raro… me recuerda a Vegeta ¿Pero en qué?

Le pregunté qué quería y su respuesta fue que iba a matarnos a todos. ¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio? Que muchacho más estúpido e ignorante, de seguro lo dijo porque no nos conocía.

Pero dijo que si nos conocía y hasta aseguro saber exactamente de qué forma iba a morir ¡Tiene el mismo descaro del maldito de Goku!

Mostró algo de habilidad al matar a todas mis tropas. Ya entiendo, de seguro se trata de uno de sus amigos. Qué bueno, así me divertiré matándolo.

Dijo que yo estaba equivocado, no entendí a qué se refería, hasta que dijo que Goku no era el único súper saiyajin que existía ya que supuestamente él también era uno.

Mi padre y yo nos asombramos un momento. Pero luego comenzamos a reír ¡ES RIDÍCULO! ¿Otro súper saiyajin? ¡No sabía que los terrícolas fueran tan graciosos!

Nuestras risas se apagaron cuando él hizo algo que heló la poca sangre que tengo. Estaba siendo rodeado por un aura dorada, su pelo se erizó y comenzó a palpitar volviéndose de ese mismo color

Y sus ojos ¡ESOS OJOS!… ¡TIENE LOS MISMOS OJOS QUE ÉL! A mi mente enseguida llegó la imagen del bastardo que me derrotó viéndome fijamente. De nuevo sentí el mismo terror que experimente en esa ocasión ¡NO ESTA PESADILLA DE NUEVO! ¡¿Cómo es posible que existiera otro súper saiyajin?! ¡NO PODÍA SER VERDAD!

No podía evitar retroceder temblando del terror en contraste con mi padre que solo se limitaba a verlo de forma desconcertada. Rápidamente recuperé la compostura y lo ataqué una ráfaga de energía que detuvo sin mayor inconveniente.

¡No estaba dispuesto a pasar por lo mismo que pasé en esa ocasión! Así que cree una gigantesca esfera de energía con la que destruiría ese inmundo mundo en menos de un parpadeo y se la tiré.

Pero ese chico la levantó con una sola mano preguntándome si ese era todo mi poder. Mi asombro fue superado otra vez por la ira, así que hice que esa técnica explotara dejando solamente un humeante cráter y no había rastro de él ¡Le gané de un solo golpe!

Estaba satisfecho, esto solo fue un simple calentamiento para mi pelea contra Goku y si derroté a este insecto sin siquiera derramar una sola gota de sudor, con más facilidad podría…

-¡FREEZER!- escuché un grito y al ver hacia atrás lo vi parado en la cima de una montaña y me arrojó un ataque de energía. Papá y yo saltamos esquivando por poco eso.

-¡Nunca podrás derrotarme!- aseguré, pero al ver una sombra rodeándome, fijé mi vista hacia arriba.

Ese súper saiyajin estaba encima de mí empuñando su espada con la intención de cortarme. Me quedé paralizado ¡Mi cuerpo no me respondía! No sabía si era por el pavor de ver el filo de su arma acercándose hacia mí para partirme a la mitad o si mis componentes mecánicos se habían averiado ¡¿QUÉ DEBÍA HACER PARA SALVARME DE ESTA?!

Lo último que sentí fue un dolor indescriptible mucho peor que el que sentí cuando me corté de forma accidental y cuando el malnacido me dio su último golpe. Lo único que podía hacer era gemir viendo fijamente los ojos azules de mis pesadillas ¡¿Acaso eso será lo último que vea en mi vida?!

Y de repente… nada, no sentía absolutamente nada. No más dolor ¿Qué pasó? Estaba dormido o en una especie de trance. Al igual que pasó cuando estuve en el vacío del espacio herido de muerte, recordaba lo que ese desgraciado de Goku me hizo; y no solamente eso, también recordé a ese otro súper saiyajin ¡OTRO PESADILLA MÁS QUE ME ATORMENTABA!

Lo que comencé a escuchar no eran artefactos mecánicos por parte de médicos que hacían todo lo posible para salvarme, lo que oía era… ¿Música, risas, cantos, instrumentos musicales? ¿En dónde me encontraba ahora?

Abrí mis ojos de golpe topándome con… ¿Un hermoso campo de flores y lindas criaturitas? Ellas eran las causantes de esa estúpida música. ¿En dónde estaba? Intenté moverme, pero no podía ya que estaba dentro de un capullo que colgaba en un árbol.

-¡Oh, despertaste!- me hablé de repente un hada y le pregunté en dónde me encontraba y que hacía aquí -¡Estás en el Infierno! Como tú fuiste muy malito en vida ¡Pasarás toda la eternidad aquí!- después de decirme esto muy alegre, se reagrupó con las otras alimañas para seguir cantando.

¿Así que este es el Infierno, eh? Pues no es un lugar precisamente muy espeluznante. Es más, si lograba salirme de este capullo lo conquistaría y tendría el mundo de los muertos a mis pies.

Que equivocado estaba ¡ESTE ES UN LUGAR DE PESADILLAS! Día, tras día, tras día tenía que aguantar el canto alegre de todos esos engendros ¡SIN DUDAS ERA UN INFIERNO! ¡AAAHHH! Y por si fuera poco, cuando me quedaba dormido ocasionalmente, otra vez tenía esas pesadillas ¡NOOO!

Los años pasaban y todo era igual. Nunca me acostumbré a los conciertos y desfiles protagonizados por esos diablillos ¡¿Por cuánto más iba a seguir soportando esto?!

Sin previo aviso ¡POF! Desaparecí de ese horrible lugar. ¿Ahora a dónde iba a parar? ¡¿En la cima de una montaña de pudín rodeado por ositos de caramelo?!

No fue así, estaba en una especie de cámara de recuperación. De alguna forma estaba volviendo a ser totalmente de carne y hueso ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo?

Cuando sentí que estaba totalmente regenerado, abrí los ojos a la vez que creé una onda de energía destruyendo la cámara. Vi mis manos y luego me palmeé el cuerpo y por último me troné el cuello para luego sonreír.

¡Había vuelto a la vida! ¿Pero cómo? Divisé a unos soldados y reconocí a uno en particular llamado Sorbet que me explicó todo lo que ha pasado desde mi muerte, lo que había sido de mi imperio y mi ejército, del maldito de Goku que se ha vuelto más poderoso desde que me derrotó, de cómo incluso fue capaz destruir al temible Majin Buu, un ser que causo desastres por todo el universo hace millones de años.

¿Ahora que debía hacer? Si se ha vuelto más poderoso desde entonces ¿Cómo lograré cobrarle venganza? Esperen un momento… por lo que sé, él ha incrementado sus poderes a base de entrenamientos… sí… ¡SÍ! ¡Es tan sencillo! Lo único que debo hacer es entrenar como él.

Como yo siempre he sido un ser prodigio, nunca tuve la necesidad de hacer algún tipo de entrenamiento. Esa posibilidad nunca pasó por mi cabeza luego de que mi padre me rescatara ya que al ser mitad máquina, no podría entrenar, pero ahora que estoy en una sola pieza podré hacerlo sin restricción alguna.

Me dirigí al planeta Omixám, es un planeta con un medio ambiente muy particular ya que está rodeado de una rara energía dorada que se impregna a todo el que se exponga a ella y aumenta enormemente sus capacidades en todos los sentidos y aparte de eso, tiene una fuerza de gravedad tan tremenda, que no cualquiera es capaz de resistirla. Solo yo conozco de su existencia, nunca se lo dije a papá y a Cooler porque creí que ese mundo me podría ser de utilidad y vaya que tenía toda la razón.

Me puse un plazo de 4 meses para entrenar, era todo lo que necesitaba para superar los poderes tanto del imbécil de Goku, como el del impertinente de Vegeta y sus amigos que también se han vuelto más poderosos con el paso del tiempo.

Ya no podía esperar más para volverlos a tener frente a mí y al fin cobrar mi venganza. Y cuando derrote a ese súper saiyajin y lo haga sufrir como tanto he deseado, le podré decir adiós a las pesadillas, restauraré el legado de mi familia, reconstruiré mi imperio y restableceré mi título de…

 **¡EL MÁS PODEROSO DEL UNIVERSO!**

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 03/07/2015.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este fic en honor al desgraciado y cruel tirano de Freezer. Saben, tengo que admitir que él es en realidad mi villano favorito de la serie y que ahora vuelva a las andanzas y recupere su título como el villano más poderoso de todos (superando a Cell, a Buu y a casi todos) es algo que me da cierta alegría :D**

 **Y como se podrán dar cuenta, puse elementos de la película en la que revive. Pero ojo, solo hice leve menciones, nunca di un verdadero Spolier y lo del planeta Omixám es algo que me inventé, después de todo, es la explicación más lógica que le pude dar para su gran aumento de poder :O**

 **Así que sin más, me despido y de nuevo espero que les haya gustado el fic y los invito a ver las historias de DBZ Legado Familiar y la de los otros súper villanos que hecho y quién sabe, tal vez el próximo fic especial que haga se trate del propio Bills :O**


End file.
